cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Matdef! (Mathilda Defoe)
~'forever WiP'~ matdef! (Mathilda Defoe), is, aside from the fact she drives a combat agrav to hunt down rogue robots across the galaxy to make a living, your average, everyday white female Seattle hipster: a preference for obscure music, cameras older than she was, and balancing radical-leaning politics with holding down a capitalist techie job (and doing it very poorly). Blending the worst of Seattle’s public enemies was bad enough, but what was also bad was a string of unpaid media and/or tech internships with nebulously-defined-but-grueling hard work that never leads to a job, which also leads to more student debt. And they said techies were supposed to have it easy. Plying an undergrad in hardware engineering was tough when most places wanted ten different credentials and a master’s degree and two years’ worth of experience, even if you graduated early(?). If it weren't for her stumbling across an extremely weird and possibly illegal "internship", she’d be some no-name engineer making way too much after slavering away at an unpaid social media internship while trying to dabble into something “arty”, like poetry, or indie films, or looking down on other people for having mainstream tastes. Her having a pilot's license, a license in heavy machinery, and having some quasi-legal knowledge of explosives turned out to be handy for a strange job posting requesting 'anything involving technology' and 'at least two years' worth of flight time'. When she’s not turning drones to scrap heaps and scraping an agrav against the wall, she’s trying to take the perfect picture of something, following social media trends that make no sense to anyone who has graduated college, attempting to talk to people, and trying to seem worldly and knowledgeable - not the meandering college student she really is. IF YA WANT MY BODY AND YA THINK I'M SEXY A petite, lanky young woman who could be blown over with a single breath. The type who seems like the teenager years aren't done pummeling her yet - a weirdly innocent face with smooth cheeks and dollish eyes that scream 'i'm probably a college freshman if i'm not still in high school' which usually gets security guards hoping they're not shoplifters. The kind of lankiness that usually affects those with growth spurts. She might've been swim team, once. Her hair's a messy semi-bobcut, the type popular with hipsters on the US West Coast. Constantly glancing around with the eye of a photographer - what's the perfect angle, where's the perfect shot. Usually wearing a leather jacket and some kind of pilot's bodysuit. Background Born from an unholy union of Oregon and Washington's public enemies: the hipster and the techie. Dad's the type to spend his time occupying various school administrations and working various journalist jobs and podcasts to make ends meet. Mom's a software engineer who works for some megacorp HQ'd in Seattle or some other. She doesn't speak much about high school or college, unless pressed - apparently, where she went, it counted as both. Something about tornadoes, time, and Reapers. Tacticool Bullshit The agrav she drives is based off of old 21st-century atmo-fighters - in fact, it might've been one, given the aesthetically-pleasing and knife-sharp designs that are occasionally ruined by the addition of air spoilers and mini-wings that are obviously taken from Formula aircars and other sporty air-vehicles that cost a lot, or a strange-looking MiG-like turbine resting below the fuselage. X-wings jutting out and forward give it an odd spider-like quality as well, if spiders were made of aerodynamic sports aircar knives. Hardpoints carry missiles, fuel pods, and modified miner equipment repurposed to be legal-gray-area anti-robot machines - nothing 'technically' can kill a human here, in the same way 'accidentally' lighting up farm fertilizer doesn't make a bomb. Category:Humans Category:Characters